Reversible protein phosphorylation has been shown to be among the most widespread of all known post-translational modifications; for example, it is estimated that about 30% of all human proteins are phosphorylated at one time or another. This post-translational modification plays an important role in the regulation of many cellular functions, including growth, differentiation, and signaling. Changes in phosphorylation dynamics within the cell has been linked to the onset and development of numerous diseases, for example some forms of cancer. For additional information about the role of protein phosphorylation please see publication such as: “The Origins of Protein Phosphorylation,” Philip Cohen, Nature Cell Biology 4, E127-E-130 (2002); “Protein Phosphorylation: A Practical Approach”, Oxford University Press, USA, Dec. 15, (1999); and “Protein Phosphorylation Methods in Enzymology,” Academic Press, May 1, (1998).
Accordingly, in order to understand normal development and metabolism, as well as diseases and various disorders it is crucial to develop a better understanding of protein phosphorylation. Given its central role in human, animal and event plant health research related to protein phosphorylation is of great interest to the scientific community, creating a need for new materials and methods to track phosphorylation, some aspects of the invention described herein address this need.